


Please, Don't Get Up

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Omorashi, Pregnancy, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A short scene involving a pregnant belly and a full bladder.





	Please, Don't Get Up

I didn't know what gratitude looked like until I told my nine-month-pregnant wife she didn't have to walk to the bathroom if she didn't want to. That look in her eyes. That relieved sigh. The liquid cascading down the sides of the chair lit by the setting sun. It was a magical moment. Her giggle when she saw the puddle on the floor reminded me that the mischievous schoolgirl I fell in love with is still there in the responsible adult and mother I'm married to. I cleaned up, helped her into dry clothes, and received a startlingly passionate kiss.


End file.
